


Cooper at the Park

by Godahl



Series: Genderqueer Sly Cooper Stories [2]
Category: Sly Cooper - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crime, Crimes And Criminals, Fetish, Furry, GenderQueer Sly Cooper, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Sly, Other, Pickpockets, transfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godahl/pseuds/Godahl
Summary: Sly is chatting on the phone with their new friend Sonic the Hedgehog. They've only known each other for a little while, but they find they get on surprisingly well. Is there something there?





	Cooper at the Park

“My bro’s big into video games, it’s like an addiction,” said Sly. They got off the bus and moving towards the park near their old high school.

“Haha, well, I mean, I used to play a lot of video games, that’s pretty common!” said Sonic over Sly’s old iPhone.

“Oh yeah? What games did you play?” Sly looked around at the people in the park. A big crowd formed around someone playing saxophone. A hot dog vendor sold food. Kids exited the high school. A few people walked in and out of Music Hall on the far end.

“Oh, like Mario, Zelda, mostly Nintendo stuff. When I was a kid, I wanted to be just like Toad.”

“Ha, well, what was your favorite Mario?” Sly walked towards the hot dog stand. An elephant lady handed out money to the vendor from a thick wallet. Sly snapped their fingers repeatedly without making a sound.

“Mario 3, duh! Second place went to Mario World.”

Sly tapped the elephant woman on her right shoulder and moved to her left side. When she looked around, Sly stuck a hand out and brushed her side. They brought their hand in with a flowered wallet. “My favorite was Mario 64. I never played any of the early ones.”

“Yeah, you’re younger than me, aren’t you? I bet you never even had a Super Nintendo!”

“I had one, but Bentley was always using it.” Sly walked away from the elephant and walked towards music hall. They glanced at the saxophonist. People seemed to really like his rendition of Bad Romance.

“Super Mario 64 was too hard for me! I like 2D Mario way better than 3D.”

Sly leaned on a tree and dropped the elephant’s empty wallet on the ground. “I hear that opinion a lot. I don’t think I agree with it.”

“Well, I guess if you grew up with 3D Mario, it’s what’s normal! I like World and 3 better, though!” Sonic laughed.

Sly got their back off the tree and walked towards a short giraffe with a big purse. “Yeah, I think playing Mario World at 5 years old messed up a lot of people's sexuality.”

“Mario's cute, though!” Sonic said over the phone. “Who cares if you grow up liking mustaches?”

“I'm talking about the balloon power up.” The giraffe turned and looked Sly right in the eye. They turned to the left and walked away from her. “Some designer had an awful lot of fun with that.”

“Oh. Oh! I guess Yoshi kind of qualifies for that too!”

Sly bumped into a tiger man who glared at them. He didn’t look at the wallet Sly removed in the contact. “Oh, Jesus. Yoshi. Do not google that character.” Sly walked away into the crowd around the saxophonist. “I mean, unless you're into that?”

“Uh, no way! I don’t want to think about what kind of porn people draw of Yoshi!”

“You might be surprised. Some of it’s pretty technically competent!” Sly grinned as they bobbed against one person after another. Everyone stood in such close contact that no one looked at what Sly did with their hands.

“Nooooooo!”

Sly pulled out a wallet, some coins, and some loose cash from three different people. Around them, cheers erupted for the musician, who began a Jazzy rendition of Bach’s Cello Suites. Sly slipped everything down their pants. “Not into it? I bet you’re secretly into something way worse.” Sly grinned.

“No, all my fetishes are real boring!” Sonic replied. “Wanna hear about them?”

Sly smiled. Their free hand danced around the pockets of the crowd. The cheers died down a bit, so the saxophonist moved from Bach to the Star Wars theme. A few people towards the front tossed coins in his open music case. Sly stayed toward the back of the crowd and worked. “Sure, let's hear it,” they said.

ONE MONTH EARLIER

Sly waited at the bus stop. They didn’t work, they just needed to get to the doctor. Bentley was hurting from his accident. They stared at the corner down the street. Then they sighed and stared at the crowd.

Their eye stopped at a blue, slim hedgehog. He wore baggy shorts and a jersey shirt. His hair shined like the ocean, with the same tone. Something green poked out his pocket. Sly stared. The hedgehog didn't stare back.

Sly’s bus arrived. They got up to get on it and saw the hedgehog get up too. Sly looked back and forth. No one else looked at him or them. Sly moved behind the hedgehog while they lined up for the bus. Their hand hovered next to the hedgehog’s pocket, then retreated. The bus doors opened. The hedgehog got in. Sly followed. They paid their fares, one after the other. The hedgehog almost sat down and Sly’s hand touched their pocket.

The hedgehog turned at sly and stared into their eyes.

Neither spoke for fifteen seconds.

“How's it going, cutie?” Sonic asked.

PRESENT DAY

“You're disgusting,” Sly said, “I'm kidding.”

“Haha, too much information?” Sonic asked.

Sly smiled, walking away from the crowd towards a trash can. “No, no, you're cool. You're cool. But let's change the subject right now.”

“Sure! Uh, so what are your fetishes?”

“That's not changing the subject.” Sly glanced back and forth around them. No one looked back. Sly dumped one empty wallet after another into the trash can.

“Come on, I told you mine!” Sonic laughed.

Sly dropped their last wallet in the can and looked back towards the crowd. “Um. Well, my bro is big into tiny people. Like ladies shrinking and stuff. He's got these figurines…”

“No, I mean you! I don't care about your turtle brother.”

Sly approached a bear and tripped. The bear reached down and grabbed Sly’s arm. Sly didn’t look at the bear but got up. “Um, I guess… I'm into naked people?”

Sonic laughed. “That’s p-e-r-verted, Sly, but also I'm pretty sure everyone is into that! Get real! What do you like under the covers?”

“Jesus Louisus. So much sex talk.” The bear raised an eyebrow. “Uh. One second.” Sly nodded without making eye contact and slid a couple of fingers into the bear’s jacket, pulling out a black wallet. The bear didn’t look at Sly’s hand at all. Sly moved away. “I’m into people fucking, let’s go with that.”

“That’s a boring kink, Sly!”

Sly walked towards a bat lady with an overflowing purse. “I’ve got another bro who really gets excited about muscles. You should see the guys he brings back to our place.”

“I don’t care about your bros, Sly! Man, expand your horizons! Get into vore or inflation or whatever, or at least get into feet! Something interesting!” Sonic laughed. “I’m joking, I don’t really care.”

Sly chuckled, put a hand in the bat’s purse, and before they could take it out, she grabbed them by the wrist.

“Thief!”

Sly very fast twisted their arm and broke free. They ran. “Sly? What was that noise? Are you okay?” Sonic asked. Sly didn't answer. They ran into the crowd. The weaved through it like rain down a gutter. They didn't look to see if the bat or anyone else followed. They passed through the crowd. They ran by the high school. Some students stared at them. They kept going. “Sly? Sly? Did something happen?”

“I’m fine, Sonic,” Sly said, out of breath. They slowed to a fast walk.

“Are you okay? Were you just running?”

Sly looked behind them. No one followed. “Yeah. A fire hydrant just exploded, there was water flying everywhere. I’m soaked now.” A police siren wailed in the distance. Sly looked at their hand. They had the bat lady’s Android phone. They dropped it on the ground and walked away.

“Oh shoot! That’s a pain. Are you wet?”

“Yeah,” Sly said, “Hang on, let me just check to see my phone’s not too soaked.” They pulled the phone from their ear and held it to their side. They breathed in and out a few times. They put the phone back to their ear. “It’s fine.”

“Shoot, really, they need to fix up downtown a little! If this shit happens, it must be in some bad shape!”

A police car approached Sly. They relaxed their arms and looked straight ahead. They kept walking, and the car passed by, not slowing down. “Well,” Sly said, “You know the only way that’ll happen is if some rich kids move in.”

“Man. Yeah. That sucks!” Sonic groaned.

“Well, it’s what we’ve got to work with. Hey, Sonic.” Sly glanced back to the park. The musician still played audibly.

“Yeah, Sly?”

“Uh, did you have plans for this Saturday?” Sly looked forward. They slowed their pace a bit.

“Uh, no? Why?”

Sly reached Government Square and sat down at the bus stop. “Hey. Uh. Maybe you’d like to go out to a movie, or a concert, or anything like that.”

“What, you mean like on a date?”

Sly paused. They saw another police car drive by. They could make out a raccoon in the back seat wearing a hoodie. “Yeah, I mean there’s the new Marvel movie out now, we could watch that and maybe then go back to your place.”

Sly only just finished their sentence when Sonic said, “Yeah!”


End file.
